Ghostly Angel
The is a Non-playable Entity in flyordie.io, and only accessible if you're a reaper (Ghost and Pumpkin too, but you can't damage it). Food Chain Status NOTE: Asterisk (*) means that both can eat each other. Can Eat: * Ghostly Reaper* * Pumpkin (animal). * Pumpkin Ghost* * Grim Reaper* Note: It may be able to eat other animals, but they can't reach the boss. The ghost can't be eaten by this entity. Can Be Eaten By: * Ghostly Reaper* * Pumpkin Ghost* * Grim Reaper* Note: It may be able to be eaten by other animals, but they can't reach the boss. The ghost can't eat this entity. Behavior Spawns occasionally in the pit of fire. Chases around the nearest player at a rapid pace continuously, dishing out low damage. When killed, a clock appears in place of the boss, counting one hour until respawning. Tips & Tricks * This is the final boss in the game, and killing it is very difficult, but rewards you substantial XP, 1,000,000. The boss does constant, low damage, similar to the damage a Demonic Imp deals. Don't get on top of it where you can use your scythe to damage, since it will probably trap you until you die, and fly out of the pit of fire if you're low on HP and you have no other option to survive. Be careful not to get killed by another opportunistic reaper as well. ** First, you need to get close to it and make it follow you. Go to the lower part of its lair. Make sure it follows you closely but not enough to harm you, then, move your mouse for a split second towards the Ghostly Angel and use the scythe, to then continue fleeing from this entity. Repeat until it dies. If you come close to the East and West borders, try to get a little higher to make it bump into a wall and to let you go to the other side (its inertia will make it slow in turning, use the opening it will make while changing direction at full speed. This bumping can be used to attack this entity if you can't use the "backwards" attack properly). If your water levels are too low, fly very low (so the Fire of Death replenishes your reserves). The Grim Reaper will be able to do more damage and withstand more hits, even a few seconds of contact with the boss, but the Ghostly Reaper will be able to get into narrower places. Albeit the Pumpkin Ghost is now equally good for atacking this entity, your bigger sprite is both a strength (wider scythe range) and a weakness (you are easier to hit, and if you get stuck for one reason or another, you can't use narrower holes/spaces to escape, specially for when another reaper appears), so be extremely careful. Trivia * This is currently thought to be the strongest Non-playable Entity in the game. * This is the only entity that hasn't been known to be pushed into a wall in order to be glitched, mainly because those who can reach it are severely damaged by contact (reapers/pumpkins) or can't touch it (Ghost). Category:Non-playable Entities Category:Monsters